


Estar por casa

by nomeolvides



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, One Shot, Sharing Clothes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomeolvides/pseuds/nomeolvides
Summary: One-shot Ivandy en el que Andy le roba una camiseta a Iván, le queda enorme y son unas monaditas.
Relationships: Ivandy, Iván Comendeiro/Andy García Sánchez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Estar por casa

**Author's Note:**

> holi! bueno pues espero que os guste este fic, que sé que es súper cortito pero no me daba la mente para más. por favor lo siento si es horrible, es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida :')  
> dedicado al corralito, os adoro <3  
> PD. gracias a Sara por hacerme de beta reader, te lo agradezco muchísimo.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, colándose entre las cortinas, provocando que un rayo diese directamente en los ojos de un dormido Andy. El joven soltó un quejido de molestia y se giró en la cama, buscando con el brazo. Pero, después de palpar el colchón por un rato, se dio cuenta de que ahí no había nadie. Andy abrió los ojos extrañado y rastreó la habitación en busca de su novio.  
"¿Iván?" llamó el madrileño, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
Andy decidió no darle importancia, ya que tampoco era la primera vez que despertaba solo, aunque prefiriese hacerlo entre los fuertes brazos del gallego. Sabía que a veces le gustaba hacer el desayuno para los dos, y él no se iba a quejar, le ahorraba el trabajo.  
El joven se movió un poco entre las sábanas, buscando de nuevo la comodidad, pero falló estrepitosamente, por lo que decidió levantarse e ir a ver a Iván.

En primer lugar, todavía acostado, se estiró y crujió su espalda, cosa que se había vuelto parte de su rutina, para después comenzar a sentarse lentamente. Andy no era una persona especialmente mañanera, por lo que le costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos y funcionar los primeros minutos después de despertar, pero finalmente consiguió sentarse completamente en el colchón, sus pies rozando el suelo.  
Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y rebuscó a ciegas dentro de él, cogiendo unos calzoncillos al azar que posteriormente se puso. Se frotó suavemente los ojos y procedió a levantarse.

El joven caminó hacia su armario y lo abrió, buscando en él algo cómodo que ponerse, ya que no tenía planeado salir de casa ese día, para, después de una intensiva búsqueda en su lado del mueble, llegar a la conclusión de que sólo poseía _ropa arreglada_. En ese momento, recordó una conversación que tuvo con Iván hace un tiempo:

_"¿Cómo es que no tienes nada para andar por casa, nene?" preguntó el gallego._   
_"Pues como que no, que no la necesito Iván, que siempre hay que estar listo para recibir visitas." respondió altivamente Andy, a lo que Iván rio._   
_"Vale, vale, pero el día en el que no te apetezca arreglarte y no tengas nada que ponerte, te recordaré lo que acabas de decir" concluyó Iván._

Cuando esto sucedió, Andy pensó que su novio estaba equivocado, ¿cómo iba a querer él, el rey de la educación y la compostura, no estar arreglado?  
Sin embargo, ahí estaba ese día, buscando fallidamente alguna cosa, lo que fuese, para ir cómodo.

El madrileño pensó seriamente en renunciar a su intención, pero apartó esa opción con rapidez. No pensaba pasarse todo el día en camisa y pantalones de pinza, no con el calor que estaba haciendo y sin ninguna visita a la vista.  
Pero, por otro lado, tampoco le apetecía tener que darle la razón al gallego.  
Andy sopesó rápidamente sus opciones y tomó una decisión; Con resolución, abrió la puerta del lado del armario de Iván, cogió una de sus camisetas y se la puso. Como era de esperar, le quedaba enorme, tanto que parecía que llevaba un vestido. "Quién me mandaba a mí buscarme un novio que parece un pino", murmuró. Finalmente, se conformó con esa camiseta, ya que realmente tampoco tenía otra opción... además, aunque no lo admitiese, le gustaba que oliese a Iván, y salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Caminando por el pasillo, comenzó a escuchar los sonidos de comida en la sartén y lo que parecía sonar a naranjas en el exprimidor, aparte de una música a bajo volumen. Esto último hizo sonreír a Andy. Sabía que al gallego le encantaba la música y que era incapaz de cocinar sin ella.  
Por fin llegó a la cocina, y lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Iván bailando torpemente al ritmo de la canción mientras cortaba fruta. Todavía con la sonrisa en los labios, el joven habló.  
"Buenos días, amor." saludó con la voz todavía un poco ronca.  
"Buenos días chiqui, ¿qué tal dormiste?" respondió Iván sin girarse.  
"Pues perfectamente. Al menos hasta que me he despertado, solo y desamparado, en la vacía cama." dijo Andy con un tono dramático.  
"Anda, no me seas exagerado nene, digo yo que puedes sobrevivir sin…" Fue en ese momento en el que el gallego se dio la vuelta, y por primera vez vio a su novio, vestido únicamente con su camiseta.  
"¿Lle-levas puesta mi camiseta?" preguntó Iván. Andy negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué llevas mi camiseta?"  
"No, por nada." intentó disimular el joven.  
El gallego dejó el cuchillo sobre la encimera y comenzó a acercarse a Andy mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.  
"¿No será que el señorito _yo siempre voy arreglado_ no quiere ir arreglado?" dijo el mayor con picardía en su voz.  
"No, a ver, yo tampoco dije exactamente eso…!" se excusó, levantando la mirada para fijarla en la de su novio.  
"¡Sí lo dijiste, mentiroso!" se rio Iván, "Mira que lo sabía, esque eres tontísimo..." Y, con eso, cogió a Andy de la mano y lo pegó a su cuerpo, colocó las manos en sus mejillas y presionó sus labios sobre los del joven. Andy reaccionó instantáneamente, rodeando la cintura del más alto con sus brazos y siguiéndole el beso.  
Tras unos segundos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.  
"Estás muy guapo." dijo Iván acariciando con el pulgar la ahora sonrojada mejilla de Andy. "Y se te ve súper chiquitito y adorable."  
"¡Oye!" reaccionó el madrileño, y dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.  
"Sólo digo la verdad, no te llamo chiqui por nada…" recalcó el gallego, "Anda, ven aquí." Iván atrajo a Andy y rodeó su cuello en un abrazo al cual el joven correspondió enseguida. "Tampoco te lo voy a negar, me pone verte con mi ropa..." susurró el gallego socarronamente en su oído.  
Andy levantó la mirada de golpe y, después de mirar la expresión de Iván durante un instante, volvieron a besarse, esta vez más apasionadamente.

Olvidándose del desayuno, volvieron a la habitación.

f i n


End file.
